


the sweeter things in life

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Brienne Remembers. So does someone else. They grab a coffee.Writer's Month Prompt: Day Three - Coffee Shop AU





	the sweeter things in life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day three: Coffee Shop AU.

_ Ding ding! _

The bell above the door rang, and a tall blond woman entered the shop. Her hair was a deep yellow, almost like straw, and her nose was crooked, although anyone looking would probably be distracted by the sheer amount of freckles on her face. Her lips were wide and thick, making up most of her face, but she seemed to glow all the same. Probably because of the stunning blue eyes she had, framed by pale blond eyelashes. 

She was tall as hell too. Even taller due to the fact that she was wearing heels to match her white long sleeved shirt and black skirt. 

She walked to the front, her heels making noise with every step she took. “One medium caramel iced coffee, please.” She said politely, giving the cashier a five. The cashier nodded and punched it into the cash register, handing her back her change. “Name?” They asked, and the woman replied, “Brienne.”

“Oh, Brienne Tarth! It's on the house. Have a seat and we’ll be right with you.” The employee said, handing her back her change, and so Brienne took a seat, one facing the door. She was puzzled at the employee's response but didn't question it. She pulled out her phone and opened her text messages, opening up a group chat.

**Sansa: ** please be careful brie. dont give him ur heart again if he cant b trusted w it!!! 

**Arya: ** can’t believe that fucker Remembered before me. still salty about it. 

**Brienne: ** I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know how it goes.

  
  


She sent her reply and then scrolled through Facebook, liking a few pictures and statuses. Renly and Loras vacationing, Sandor posting about annoying spam, Sansa and Margaery’s selfies together, and Tyrion’s witty comments on someone else’s posts.

  
  


_ Ding, ding! _

  
  


She looked up after hearing that someone else entered the shop, her mouth growing dry at the sight of him. He was different.  He was blond, with longer hair, more filled out and had a bit of scruff on him. Much different from the last time she had seen him. He still had two hands.

“Brienne!” Someone called out, and his head turned, green eyes meeting hers. She stood up on shaky legs and grabbed her coffee, murmuring a quiet, “Thank you.” Before sitting back down, crossing her legs as she took a sip of the sweet drink. 

The man ordered and then came to her table, sliding into the seat across from her. “Hello, Brienne.” He said quietly, his green eyes displaying so many emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Apprehension. Fear. Anxiety. Excitement.

Maybe she was just projecting.

“Hello, Jaime.” She replied just as quietly, sliding her phone back into her pocket. She watched his eyes as he studied her from head to toe before dragging his eyes to meet hers once again. He gave a sheepish smile. She didn’t smile back at him. 

“You said you wanted to explain yourself.” She said coolly, bringing her cup to her lips as she took another drink of it before setting it back down on the table. The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“I did. I do.” He said in a rush, grabbing one of her hands and holding it. She looked at their intertwined fingers. She didn’t pull herself away. She looked into his eyes. He was handsomer than she remembered. His eyes gleamed. 

He swallowed and then said, “I started to Remember when I was seventeen.” Brienne blanched at that. Their past lives were brutal, his more than most. Living with those memories at a young age must have been difficult. He saw her worry in her eyes and smiled, dragging his thumb across her knuckles. “I’m fine. I went to therapy for them, simply because I saw a lot of things I didn’t like in them.”

Brienne nodded once. Most people who Remembered did that. 

Jaime sighed. “Brienne - I never wanted to leave you. Please know that. Back then, though, I couldn’t believe that I was worth happiness, or that I deserved it. And I had been gaslighted for most of my life, and I was filled with such self-loathing that the thought of living happily with you was unfathomable to me. I love you with all my heart. I would’ve grown old with you, had children and heirs to Tarth. But I was too broken back then.” He said in a rush, voice shaky as he spoke. 

Brienne gripped his hand tighter, watching him choke back tears. “Jaime-“ She began to say, then stopped and mulled over her words for a moment. Then she slowly replied, “That’s what you never understood. I never thought you were broken, and you never believed you the good man I always saw. You left me in a cruel way. But...I forgive you. I know you never meant to wound me so deeply. And I knew that you loved me.” 

Jaime made a broken noise in his throat and kissed the back of her hand. “Brienne.” He said, his lips trembling against her skin. He looked lighter, as if a weight he carried on his shoulders was lifted from them. His eyes were wet. 

Hers were too.

She watched him compose himself, her heart aching for him. He watched her do the same. They stared at each other for a moment, then two. 

“Jaime!” Someone called for his drink, and then let go of each other’s hands, slowly untangling them. He got up from his seat and grabbed his cup, giving the employee a quick smile before coming back to their table and taking a sip of his drink.

“What’d you get?” She asked him curiously, and he gave her a sheepish smile. “Hot chocolate.” He replied with a little embarrassment. She laughed at him. 

“You always did have a sweet tooth.” She said, taking a sip of her own coffee. They sat in silence for a moment, just meeting each other’s eyes. Jaime reached for her hand again. She let him.

“Brienne...I know we’re both different now. This isn’t the Targaryen Era. We aren’t knights and there isn’t a war. But...even after all these years, I still can’t stop thinking about you.” He confessed, linking their fingers together again. “I have no right to ask, but...would you like to grab another coffee with me again sometime?” 

She looked down at their hands. Unlike in the past, they had no scars. But they still fit together perfectly.

“Okay.” She said softly, giving him a hesitant smile. “Yes, I’ll go for coffee with you again. Here?” She asked, and he nodded, giving her a mischievous grin. 

"Have you seen the name of this place?" He asked, and she shook her head, eyebrows furrowing. He spun his cup around so she could see the logo and she gasped. 

_ Sapphire Sword Coffee. _

She looked up at him in confusion and he grinned back at her, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought of the name after a dream."

* * *

EPILOGUE: SIX YEARS LATER 

“Jaime! We gotta go!” Brienne shouted from the downstairs bathroom, watching herself put her earrings in the mirror. “We’re gonna be late!” 

Jaime appeared behind her with a two year old on his hip, growling playfully at the boy. “This little lion didn’t want to put on his tie!” The boy giggled, reaching his hands out to Brienne. She scooped him out of his father's arms and beamed at her husband, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“If we’re late to Arya’s graduation, she’ll probably kill you.” Brienne said, making Jaime wince. They both knew she was only half-joking. He nodded and did his tie in the mirror. He looked so handsome, Brienne admired, especially in his suit. It fit him well. She shook off her naughty thoughts and bounced little Galladon on her hip, walking to the front door and putting her shoes on. 

“Hey,” Jaime said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. “I love you.” He gave her a warm kiss, the kind that made her knees feel weak. She melted into his embrace and gave him a smile, cupping his cheek. 

“I thank the Seven everyday that you came after me.” Brienne said softly, feeling her eyes start to dampen. 

“I thank the Seven that you gave me a second chance.” Jaime replied, looking deeply into her eyes, leaning against her palm.

“You earned it.” She said simply, then Galladon squirmed in her arms, ruining the heartfelt moment between the two. She gave a watery chuckle and opened the front door - where new memories awaited them as a family. Together, like they always should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remembering - The act of remembering a past life. 
> 
> hope yall enjoyed!!


End file.
